A driver according to the preamble is disclosed in, for example, WO 89/12522. In a manner typically for most prior-art drivers, it comprises conical gear wheels for the necessary reversal of direction between the drive shaft and the drive socket.
A drawback of a solution comprising conical gear wheels is that the intermediate wheel, which is perpendicularly arranged relative to the driving and the driven gear wheel, requires relatively much space along the direction of the axis of rotation. This makes it difficult to use such a solution to provide a driver which is so compact that it can be connected, if desired in the form of an adapter, to, for example, an ordinary circular saw intended for only one blade.
DE 298 13 230 U1 discloses an alternative driver, which can also be read against the preamble. In this prior-art driver, cylindrical gear wheels are used in one embodiment instead of the above-mentioned conical gear wheels.
This is advantageous since the dimensions of the driver along the direction of the axis of rotation can be reduced to a considerable extent compared with the solution involving conical gear wheels. A drawback is, however, that instead the dimensions of the driver transversely to the direction of the axis of rotation increase since the cooperating cylindrical gear wheels are positioned radially side by side. Nor is the driver according to DE 298 13 230 U1 useful, for instance, for construction of an adapter as stated above.